All That Glitters is Not Gold
by Moogles With Flamethrowers
Summary: He had everything he could ever want yet he decided to run away from it all. Zemyx


All That Glitters is Not Gold

He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as him. The year Zexion met him, he was working in a small library on the outskirts of Hollow Bastion. He and Lexeaus worked together restocking shelves and checking out books. That's when he met him. Tall, gorgeous blonde hair, tanned skin, and a goofy grin. He can't really remember the book the guy checked out, but Zexion remembered that day clearly. He wore a blue ski cap and big black sunglasses. An odd combination, but Zexion only shrugged it off. He slunk into the X-Z section of the library. It was a cramped corner, with only one small table in the back. He would usually sit at that back table, writing in a book. Occasionally, Zexion craned his neck to see what he was doing, but he could never catch it. He would leave, and come back the next day, return his book, and go back to his usual corner. The day when everything changed was on a typical Wednesday. He came racing in, and just jumped over the counter. He crouched behind Zexion's desk, his knees against his chest. Zexion couldn't believe his eyes. Teenage girls came racing into the library, pushing, shoving, and screaming. He yanked on Zexion's pants leg and shook his head as though he was saying no. It was like they shared a connection then. He looked up at the crowd and asked in his normal emotionless voice, "Good afternoon ladies. What do you need help with?"

The leader of the pack, a girl with shoulder-length red hair screeched, "Where is he! We know you have him!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "He? Who's he?"

"The hottest superstar! Demyx Akiri. I saw him run in here!" the girl yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry ladies, but no one's come in here today. And do you really think someone like Dem- whoever the hell his name is- would be in a library when he could be signing autographs and record deals?"

"You're right! We probably saw some lame-o look alike. Let's go girls!" she said, leading her clique right out the door. Zexion slowly lowered myself to the floor beside the guy, and looked him in the eyes. "What's your name?" Zexion asked, staring into his newly exposed vivid green eyes. They were bright and beautiful. More electric than any Zexion had ever seen. Demyx smiled. "Demyx Akiri. What's yours?"

"Zexion Hariku," he replied flatly. Demyx curled his fingers around Zexion's. "Look, if it isn't any trouble, can I stay at your place? I know I don't know you, but I'll do anything! I'll cook, I'll clean, whatever! Just let me go home with you!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Why on earth would you want to stay with me? Don't you have a home? Look, I don't give a damn who you are, I just wanna know… why me?"

He lowered his head. "You don't seem to care whether I'm famous or not. And you've always been really great to me whenever I'm here. Please, let me stay. Just for a little while."

This kid was nuts. Zexion had a small apartment while Demyx probably had a mansion. Zexion microwaved his meals while Demyx had his meals brought to him. So why the hell anyone would want to stay at Zexion's place is not understandable. "Why on Earth would you, a famous star, want to stay with me, a broke library assistant?"

He shuffled his sneakers, tracing small patterns in the carpet. "I want to get away. I'm sick of my life. How would you like to be followed around by screaming fangirls all day long, and when you're at home, you have paparazzi hanging out by your front door. It sucks! I plan on disappearing from the music world for a while and sort of… be normal!"

Zexion almost laughed at his last words. Normal would definitely be a word to describe Zexion. "Alright. You can stay. But you have to follow a few rules…

Rule Number One; Don't ever go in my room unless I tell you to.

Rule Number Two; Don't touch my books.

And Rule Number Three; You'll cook 4 days of the week, and do general cleaning like vacuuming and dishes. Got it?"

Demyx nodded, a goofy grin traced on his lips. His soft pink lips, almost calling to be kissed. "GAH! Why am I thinking these thoughts! I am Zexion! Emotional range of a rock! Not a crazy fangirl who has a crush on a cute actor. Something about his smile made me realize how hard it would be to not fall in love."

"Well, here we are," Zexion said, unlocking the door to his apartment. Demyx slunk in, wearing his blue ski cap and glasses again. It astounded Zexion how he managed to make himself look so different just with a couple of small changes to his attire. And yet, his charm made him almost irresistible even through the disguise. Demyx pulled the sunglasses away from his eyes. "Wow Zexion! This is nice!" he said, drinking in every aspect of the apartment. Zexion watched as his eyes flitted around the room. They hypnotized him, made him drunk at the very sight of them. "Agh!" he thought in anguish. "Why am I thinking these thoughts about him! I hardly know him! And yet… he's pulled my into his web and spun me so tight that I can never get loose, no matter how hard I try."

"Zexion? Are you ok?" he asked, bending down a bit to look into Zexion's eyes. Damn those beautiful eyes. Damn them. He nodded. "I'm fine Demyx. Just a bit tired. I think I'm just going to shower and go to bed."

Zexion stumbled into the bathroom door, and leaned against the door. "Shit, what have I done!" he asked himself, wiping a thin layer of sweat from his forehead. He pushed himself back up, and walked to the shower. When the water was to his liking, he pulled his t-shirt over his head, followed by his jeans. Last came his boxers, which he kicked to the far side of the bathoom, Slowly, he stepped into the steamy shower, letting the hot water trail down his back. His bangs were now plastered to his face. He was in the middle of shampooing his hair when he heard a faint click. He poked his head from behind the curtain to see Demyx. He shuffled his feet on the tile and said, "I'm really sorry for just barging in. It's just… I don't have anything to wear…"

Zexion raised his eyebrows and gaped at him. "You had to ask me this NOW?!" Zexion yelled.

"Er… I… I didn't mean…" he stammered. Zexion groped for the towel beside the shower. Once he had wrapped it tightly around his waist, he stepped out from behind the curtain. "Don't sweat it. I'll find you some PJs and we'll go shopping tomorrow." Zexion's mind flooded with images of Demyx wearing his pajamas, slowly unbuttoning each button. "STOP!" he told himself, attempting to shake the thoughts from his mind. Apparently, Demyx thought he was crazy, because he actually did shake his head. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked in an innocent voice. Zexion shook his head and led the blonde to his room.

When Demyx opened the door, he was dressed in a large t shirt that must have belonged to Lexeaus because it would have drowned Zexion, and a pair of sweatpants that Zexion must have bought a size too big. He flashed his typical goofy grin. Damn that smile. It was a smile that could make sober men drunk, and smart men dumb. It made Zexion weak at his knees to where if he hadn't realized how stupid he would have looked lying on the floor, he would have done so. "So, where am I sleeping Zexion?" he asked, brightly.

"My room. In my bed. With me." Zexion thought, but dismissed the thought and replied, "You'll be on the couch. Blankets and pillows are in the cabinet between my room and the main room. Have a good night," Zexion replied stiffly, walking into his room and closing the door with a sharp 'click'.

When he was safely in his room, Zexion slid down the door, collapsing onto the floor. "Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT!" He whispered, so Demyx couldn't hear him. "I'm so screwed… I don't know if I can face him without thinking about sex! He doesn't even like me that way!"

Little did Zexion know, Demyx sat on Zexion's sofa, his head in his hands. "I can't do this! He doesn't like me at all, and here I am trying to get him to love me! What the hell am I gonna do?"

Lexeaus propped his elbows on the table the next morning looking at Zexion, who was currently trying to gulp down a bowl of cereal. "What's gotten into you Zex? You're usually not even THIS quiet!"

Zexion glared at his tall friend, his spoon sticking dangerously from between his lips. "Speak for yourself! I talk even more than you!"

Lexeaus only laughed, his cheeks rosy. This made Zexion fold his arms and pout. "It's true!" he whined.

Before Lexeaus could retort, Demyx entered the room, his t shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders and his sweatpants riding low on his hips. Zexion averted his eyes, but Lexeaus continued to stare. "Who's this handsome looking guy Zex?" he asked, a devilish grin on his face. If Demyx hadn't been standing there, Zexion would have chucked his spoon at his face. Demyx didn't notice a thing and replied, "I'm Demyx! I'm staying with Zexion for a few weeks! What's your name?"

"Lexeaus," he said with a smirk, holding out a hand for Demyx to shake.

"Alright, alright, enough with the chatting!" Zexion yelled, a trace of jealousy in his voice. "We're supposed to go shopping in an hour. So get dressed and make yourself something to eat. I don't plan on waiting."

"Ok!" Demyx said, bouncing out of the room. Once he was out of earshot, Lexeaus whispered, "You like him, don't you?"

Zexion opened his mouth to retort, but slammed his head on the tabletop. "Is it that obvious?"

Zexion watched as Demyx shifted through a rack of shirts. Demyx pursed his lips at the clothes in the store they were in. "Something wrong?" Zexion asked.

Demyx shook his head, and said, "No. It's just…"

"What?"

"These clothes aren't really my style," he said with a sigh, but he brightened. "I know just where we can go!"

To Zexion's surprise, Demyx grabbed his wrist and the two ran all the way to the other side of the mall. There was a small store with peeling paint and a sign that said 'KINGDOM HEARTS'. Zexion stared at Demyx in confusion. Wasn't this a vintage store? Why would someone as famous as Demyx want to shop here? Before he could ask, Demyx had already disappeared into the shop. Zexion sighed, and followed suit. He found Demyx standing at the counter talking to a tall redhead with 'in your face gravity' spikes. On his cheeks were upside down teardrops. He smacked his bubblegum obnoxiously and said, "Who's this Dem?"

Demyx flashed a cheerful smile. "This is Zexion! He's letting me stay at his place for a while!" He looked at me and gestured to the redhead. "Zexion, Axel. Axel, Zexion."

Axel tapped his chin. "Staying at his place huh? You know you're always welcome at my place." Zexion didn't like this guy already.

"Axy!" he whined. "You know I can't do that! They'd look for me there!" Zexion raised his head. They? Someone was out to get Demyx?

"Alright, alright. I get it," Axel said. "Look, did you just come to chat? Or do you need something?"

"Oh right. I came for clothes," he said, sheepishly. He stepped away from the counter and delved deeper into the store. Before Zexion could follow him, Axel grabbed his collar and spun him around so they were nose to nose. "Look," he snarled. "If you so lay a finger on Demyx, I will castrate you. Got it?"

Zexion bit his lip and nodded. Axel carefully let go of him and smiled. "Good. Now go on! He's waiting for you!"

Zexion brushed himself off and slowly made it over to Demyx. Maybe he should flush all these thoughts of Demyx away. He rather liked his manhood.

When he arrived at Demyx's side, Demyx already had a small stack growing in his arms. "You do realize I'm on a tight budget don't you Dem?" he asked.

Demyx grinned. "I know. And I plan on repaying you! But it's not too much! These clothes are between two and five dollars!"

Zexion felt his jaw drop. He hadn't seen clothes that cheap in AGES! "There's a catch right?"

Demyx shook his head. "That's why I shop here! It's great!"

Zexion smiled. Demyx was really worming his way into his heart... and he wasn't planning on leaving.

Once they had left Kingdom Hearts, the two men went to a small fast food restaurant in the central part of the mall. Zexion stared at his burger, while Demyx had already shoved fries into his mouth. "Remember what Axel said," Zexion thought. "Look, but don't touch… shouldn't be too difficult…" Demyx dipped a fry in ketchup and licked the ketchup of the end. Zexion cringed. He slowly tore away at the potato with his teeth licking the salt from his lips. "Why does he tease me so?" Zexion thought. Demyx stared at him, his big green eyes almost pleading…

"Zexion? Are you ok?" he asked. Zexion rubbed his eyes and saw Demyx staring at him, but it sure wasn't pleading.

"Um… yeah, I'm ok," he said, mentally kicking himself in the ass. "Just…" He stopped in mid-sentence. Demyx had dipped a fry in ketchup and took a bite, the ketchup dribbling down his chin. Zexion laughed and grabbed a napkin from the dispenser. He reached over the table and wiped the bit of ketchup off. Demyx smiled at the touch and asked, "What would I do without you Zexion?"

When the two men left the mall, rain began to pour down. "Damn," Zexion said, attempting to cover his head with his jacket. On the other hand, Demyx danced ahead, spinning in puddles and throwing his arms out to accept the rain. His t-shirt began to soak through, so it stuck to his somewhat big yet somewhat small frame. Zexion looked away, afraid to stare at Demyx, but Demyx grabbed him by his wrists and giggled, "Come on Zexy! Have a little fun!"

"Zexy? Where'd that name come from?"

"Because it suits you Zexy!"

Zexion almost laughed. This grown man, this famous star, was acting like a little kid again, but still keeping an adult stature. Why did he have to be so perfect?

"He called me Zexy," Zexion said, taking a sip of his coffee. It was 11:00 at night, and once he and Demyx had dried off, Demyx had put his pajamas on and gone to bed. Zexion called Lexeaus to meet him at a café for some coffee. Lexeaus sighed. "Isn't it obvious Zex? He likes you too. Tell him how you feel."

"Are you mad?" Zexion almost yelled. "He doesn't like me in that manner."

"I bet he does," Lexeaus said. "You're just pissy because you need to get laid."

"LEXEAUS!"

He shrugged. "I speak only the truth my friend. And you, my little virgin friend, need to get laid."

Zexion smashed his head against the table. "I think now would be a good time to go to that club, Oblivion for some drinks. I want to forget everything you said."

Lexeaus shank into his seat. "You know how I am in clubs Zexion…"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "And yet you have no problem with shouting out the status of my virginity in a café…"

Lexeaus sighed, but smiled. "Alright. You've convinced me. But I'm not dancing. No matter how many drinks we have."

"That was only once Lexeaus. And I don't plan on getting that smashed ever again." Zexion replied coolly.

When they had paid for their coffee, Lexeaus and Zexion pulled on their coats and walked down the street to Oblivion. The tall bald bouncer allowed Lexeaus into the club with no hassle, but he held his arm out not allowing Zexion to pass. "I'm sorry little man, but you have to be at least twenty-one to enter."

"I am twenty-one!" Zexion growled, attempting to get past, but the man didn't move his arm.

"I'll need to see some identification."

Zexion put his hand in his pocket, but his wallet wasn't there. Shit. He must have left it on the bar at the café. "Damn. I left my wallet on the…"

"Looking for this?"

Zexion spun around to see a familiar mass of red spikes. Axel held his wallet in his hands. Zexion lunged for it, but Axel held it over his head, just out of Zexion's reach. Axel turned to the bald bouncer and said, "Hey Rude! Shorty here's with me."

Rude nodded and allowed the two to pass. The club was exploding with music. He saw Lexeaus sitting at the bar, a bottle already in his hands. Zexion took the stool to his right, and asked the bartender for a beer. Axel had disappeared to the dance floor, and was currently attempting to grind with anyone that was there. Zexion rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink.

After their sixth bottle, Lexeaus set down his drink. He never seemed drunk, but never went past three on a usual occasion. Zexion on the other hand… he was already over the friggen rainbow at two. Yet, he asked for another drink, foam dribbling down his chin onto his lap. Lexeaus laughed. When he looked down, he had a big wet spot on his lap. "DAMNIT!!!" he yelled. "I LOOK LIKE I FUCKING PEED MYSELF!"

Lexeaus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Zexion! I think you've had too much to drink."

"Psh," he said, waving his hand drunkenly at Lexeaus. "I'm totally fine!" That's when he collapsed.

The next morning, Zexion awoke in his own bed. His hair was tousled, and his eyes were puffy. He had a gut wrenching feeling in his stomach, and raced to the bathroom, vomiting the aftermath of his long night. He heard light footsteps behind him. Someone placed a hand on his back, rubbing in soft circles. To his surprise, he turned around to see Demyx behind him, slowly easing the pain away. Zexion slumped at the edge of the toilet, about to vomit once more. Demyx continued rubbing his back ever so slow. Zexion grumbled, "Look Demyx, I'm sorry I went out last night and didn't say…"

Demyx cautiously put a finger to Zexion's lips. "Don't bother. I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for Lexeaus carrying you in here around one in the morning. I worried something happened to you… but please, tell me when you're gonna leave."

Zexion nodded, putting his arms around Demyx's shoulders. "Thanks Demyx. Thanks."

About a week passed with nothing eventful occurring. Well there was the fact that Demyx set the kitchen on fire, but otherwise it was boring. Tonight, was different. Zexion sat on his balcony, on the little bench swing he found in a dollar mart. It creaked, but it was still comfortable. Zexion looked up at the stars he could see so clearly from his place. The glass door slid open, to reveal Demyx, wearing a pair of jeans that dragged behind him and one of Lexeaus's oversized shirts. He looked cute and hot at the same time. He sat on the swing next to Zexion and nestled his head on Zexion's shoulder. "Damn. Why does he have to be all cute now?" Zexion asked himself. Demyx looked up at the dancing sky. "Is this the view you get every day Zexy?"

Zexion nodded. "Beautiful." He was thinking about Demyx. The blonde curled against him, nuzzling his nose in Zexion's hair. "I wish I could see these stars every day. I'd sit here for hours just staring at stars."

Demyx pushed himself up. "Tomorrow's the Christmas Festival in the Park. Would you… go with me?"

I nearly fainted. He… wanted… go… festival… me…. "Yeah. I'd… I'd love to."

Demyx squealed, and, to Zexion's utter shock, he kissed Zexion on the cheek. His lips were lighly chapped from the chilly weather, yet soft and blissful.

That's when Zexion was reborn.

Tonight was the night. The night that Zexion would finally win over Demyx's heart. He carefully chose his outfit, a form fitting black long sleeved shirt, dark jeans, vans, and his black coat. Demyx wore a blue t-shirt over a long sleeved green shirt, blue plaid pants, blue converse sneakers, and a blue jacket. Adorning his head was the ski cap he had come to know. Once they had layered themselves with gloves and scarves, Demyx gripped Zexion's hand in his and raced out the door. The park where they held the festival, Oathkeeper, was lit with Christmas lights and decorated with tinsel. If only it would snow. It rarely snowed in Hollow Bastion. The two walked down the lit path to the rides and games. Zexion passed the man in the booth ten dollars, and gave Demyx ten tickets. "Tell me where to go, and I'll follow."

Demyx smiled, and stepped over to a difficult game, ring toss. He gave the man two tickets for both of them, and handed Zexion three small rings. Zexion sighed and threw the first ring. It spun for a while, but hit the bottle, catching on. Demyx cheered. New determination seared inside him. He threw the second one. It caught on. This time, he closed his eyes, and threw the ring.

It caught on to the center bottle with the pink band. The man behind the counter shook his hand, and let him choose any prize. He chose the big blue dog, and Zexion gave it to Demyx. "You can have it. I think you'll like him more than me." Demyx squealed and pulled Zexion into a bone-crushing hug. "I don't know how I can repay you! You do so much for me!"

Demyx grabbed his wrist and said, "Lets go to the bridge!" He led Zexion over to an ornate bridge with garland wrapped around its sleek rail, and an enticing pattern for the railing. Demyx leaned foreward to watch the water ripple over the surface. A pair of swans glided over the waves, beaks touching. Was this a sign from nature? Faintly, he heard the violinists in the gazebo begin to play Silent Night. The tune almost haunting, yet so delicate.

Zexion stepped beside Demyx putting a hand on his. Demyx looked up into the lilac haired man's eyes. A spark, just a spark of connection between them. They moved closer, lips so close to touching…

A feather-light flake drifted down, landing on Zexion's nose. Demyx laughed and brushed it away. His gloved hand sliding across the bridge of Zexion's nose to his cheeks. He gently pulled Zexion's face closer to his, and their lips connected. It was soft, comforting, loving. The rare occurrence of snow began fall, creating a halo around the two.

There wasn't a better night. Nothing better than this.

Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's shoulders. "Let's go home," he said, pulling Zexion along beside him. Zexion blessed the stars for sending him Demyx. When they had reached the entrance to the park, Demyx lightly whispered, "There's something I wanna do…"

The two men walked the few blocks away from Zexion's apartment. When Zexion inserted the key in the lock, the two men barreled in, and wrapped around eachother in a tangle of arms and legs. Demyx pulled off his coat, hat, gloves, and scarf, tossing them into a slightly damp pile. He helped Zexion unbutton his jacket, and threw the warm articles of clothing into the pile. They stumbled onto the couch, Demyx pushing Zexion under him. "Dem?"

Demyx swooped down and collided his lips with Zexion's. Seductively, he trailed his tongue across Zexion's lower lip. Zexion gasped, giving Demyx the chance to snake his tongue into his lover's open mouth. It was like a tug-a-war between their tongues, each one attempting to go deeper. Demyx broke away, and stood up, still straddling Zexion's hips. He raised his arms over his head and pulled of the t-shirt he was wearing over his long sleeved shirt over his head. Next came the long sleeved shirt. Zexion couldn't help but stare hungrily at the man's body. Zexion held up his fingers like a child would and traced his fingertips along Demyx's newly exposed chest. Demyx leaned down and kissed Zexion, their tongues intertwined. Demyx inched his hands down Zexion's stomach. Slowly, he lifted Zexion's black shirt over his head. "Dem… please."

Demyx placed a finger to Zexion's lips. "Shh… Not yet…" He nuzzled against Zexion's chest and gave it soft kisses. The kisses slowly trailed down his body to his waistline where Demyx fumbled with the button on Zexion's jeans. "Dem!" He didn't listen to Zexion's cries and continued to pull the zipper down with his teeth. Zexion pulled Demyx up to look at him and said softly, "D-Demyx… Not here."

Demyx smiled and gave Zexion a kiss on his temple. "Anything for you Zexy."

He stood and pulled Zexion into his arms bridal style. "Where to know, Princess?"

Zexion frowned, but snuggled into Demyx's arms. "My room."

Demyx nodded and opened the door to the dark bedroom. With a soft click, he closed the door behind him.

"DEMYX!"

The next morning, Zexion awoke to the noise of faint clicking noises coming from his window. He turned to see Demyx lying in the bed beside him.

"_It'll be ok Zexion. I'll be gentle."_

Oh god. He'd done it… he'd done it with Demyx.

"_Just lie back. It'll be fun."_

That infernal clicking was getting annoying. He got up from his bed and fished around on the floor for his boxers.

"_AH! Demyx! Harder! Give it too me harder!"_

He stumbled over to the window, a slight limp in his step. Oh god it hurt like hell… Wait… what're all those people doing standing outside my win…

"FUCK!"

He pulled the curtains of his window shut. "Oh my god… Oh my god… OH MY GOD!"

Demyx slowly rose from the bed and grunted. "What's wrong princess?"

"Look," I said, opening the curtains. He wrapped the sheet around his waist and poked his head out the window. The men and women started yelling questions, "Demyx! What was it like? Who's the lucky guy? Have you always been gay?"

Demyx fumbled with the curtains and quickly closed them. "This can't be happening! No! No!" He fell against Zexion and cried into his shoulder. "Th-that's paparazzi… How did they find out where I am?"

Zexion ran his fingers through Demyx's hair. "Don't cry Dem…"

Demyx pushed him away. "Don't you get it! It'll be the top news story! Everyone will know that we had gay sex last night, and it won't just be me getting hurt! I don't want you dragged into this!"

Zexion sighed. "Then… maybe now is the time we went our separate ways. Maybe… it's time you went home to your own home, and I stay here. We…" he gulped. "We have to pretend like we never knew eachother."

Tears fell down Demyx's eyes. "You're right… I'll never forget you Zexion, you know that…" He gathered his clothes off the floor and put them on. Zexion helped him gather his clothes and put them in a backpack. With the backpack in one hand and his big blue dog in the other, Demyx was about to walk out the door and leave forever. "Wait!" Zexion called. He hurried to Demyx and wrapped himself around Demyx and gave him one last kiss.

Zexion walked on the lonely street with a coffee in one hand and a book in the other. A group of girls pointed and whispered, "That's him! That's the guy!" Zexion pulled his hood up over his head, and walked by. He reached a magazine kiosk and gasped. The front cover of every magazine was a picture of him and Demyx.

"**SUPERSTAR DEMYX AKIRI IS GAY?!"**

"**DEMYX'S HOT NIGHT!"**

"**WHO IS MYSTERY BOY?"**

The last magazine, Star Block, had a picture of him on the front. He flipped to the page mentioned and saw his own face looking back at him. He read, "Could Zexion Hariku, age 24 be the mystery boy of Demyx's wild night? A reliable source tells us, 'Yes. I've seen the two together at the mall, and at the Christmas Festival. I'm sure they've been lovers all along and we didn't know. I saw the two kissing on the park bridge, and followed them to a small apartment on Park Street. That's when I alerted the media.'"

Zexion heard a soft click and saw the girl with red hair holding up a camera phone. "Well, well. If it isn't the library geek. What are you doing reading about some gay guy who hooked up with a hot superstar? Oh yeah! Because it's about you and Demyx!"

Zexion crumpled the magazine in his hands. "Shut up."

The girl put her hand on her hip. "Now, is that really the way to talk to the girl who made you famous?"

"Wait… what?"

She smirked, "Kairi Mitarashi. Anonymous Journalist for Star Block and a fangirl."

Zexion lost it. He pounced on Kairi and punched her. "You bitch! You ruined my life, made me kick Demyx out of my house, and made me the laughing stock of the world!" She cringed under my attacks, and screamed, "RAPE! HELP!"

Zexion climbed off Kairi, and leaving the magazine in the road, he took off. Where to, he didn't know. But he was gonna find him. Somehow…

Demyx sat in the lounge. He hadn't eaten in days, and he had been nothing but depressed all week. He'd spoken to every editor of magazines and attempted to clear up all the mess. In the middle of an interview, a man entered the room saying, sorry Demyx, there's a man here to see you. It's urgent."

Demyx ended the interview with the editor and followed the man to the crowded lobby. In the crowd stood a being he didn't expect to see. Lilac hair tousled, but still hanging in front of one eye, gray hoodie, and blue jeans. He looked at Demyx with a stoic expression. "I never would have thought…"

Now it was Zexion's turn to put a finger to his lips. "Don't talk. Just kiss me."

And in the middle of the crowded lobby, Demyx and Zexion shared a kiss without a care in the world.

"All that glitters is not gold, Zexion," Demyx whispered in his ear.

"Why's that?"

Demyx sighed, "I could have every possession in the world, but nothing would shine in my life like you."


End file.
